1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and method for stopping water in a shielded electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a structure for stopping water infiltrations through the gaps inside the covering material in a electric wire by permeating an adhesive having a flow ability into the inside of the covering material which covers core of wire and hardening the adhesive.
In this case, for example, as described in JP-A-2004-355851, the adhesive is surely permeated into a wide area by supplying the adhesive from one end of the electric wire and drawing out air from the covering material from the other end of the electric wire.
However, in case of stopping water in the shielded electric wire in which a shielding member (braid, metal foil, and networked brace metal, etc.) surrounding the core at an inner side of an outer shell (sheath) is arranged, the water stopping of the shield member should be considered as well as the water stopping of the core, but since an adhesive is simply applied onto the exposed part of the shield member in the past, it is not possible to obtain effective permeation of the adhesive into the shield member, and sufficient water stopping ability may not be attained.
Meanwhile, a technique which draws out air from a terminal other than the supplying side of the adhesive is proposed, but there exist problems in that air drawing equipment is required, and the operation is difficult, so it does not meet cost conditions.